The Woodpecker Princess
The Woodpecker Princess is a fan-made story written by Sarah West. It is a retelling of The Swan Princess, if Odette was a woodpecker instead of a swan. Prologue A young woman named Sarah had just finished watching "The Swan Princess" on her DVD player. "Wow," she sighed dreamily. "What a great movie." As she took the DVD out of the DVD player and put it back into its case, she decided to watch another movie to get inspiration for a story that she wanted to write. As Sarah looked for another DVD to watch, she thought to herself, "Some of these movies that I have are classic Disney and Don Bluth films, but I do have a few modern films, like those ones from Universal and Illumination Entertainment, and they're just as good as the classics. But sometimes, I just can't find anything good to watch, since I've watched them so many times." As she looked at the DVD case that she had in her hand, she thought, "I've just finished watching The Swan Princess. Maybe that will give me some inspiration." Sarah observed the case, both front and back, and thought about the characters and scenes off the movie. "The Swan Princess is a great movie!" she thought. "Odette is a beautiful princess who is actually a swan from a pond. some of the scenes in the movie are really epic and whimsical." Suddenly, Sarah felt an idea approaching. "But...wait! What if Odette was a different kind of bird other than a swan?" She paced around the room, thinking about what kind of bird Odette would be in her story. "If Odette was another kind of bird, she could be anything. She could be a duck, a goose, a parrot, a hummingbird, a penguin, an owl, a crane, a bird-of-paradise, a toucan, a sparrow, or..." Sarah stopped for a moment to look at her most prized Woody Woodpecker figurine. "Or...maybe a woodpecker," she thought. "Wait a minute. I think I'm in kind of a rut here. Odette is quite pretty in both her human form and her swan form, and there are many different birds that are similar to swans, like geese and ducks, but a swan is almost like a combination of a duck and a goose, so that wouldn't work. There are quite a few birds that are just as pretty as swans, like parrots, cranes, hummingbirds, toucans, or birds-of-paradise. I just can't decide. I'll just have to settle with something more simple, like an owl, a sparrow, or a woodpecker. After all, Woody Woodpecker is one of my all-time favorite classic cartoon characters, so why not make the main character if my story a woodpecker just like him?" Suddenly, an idea struck her. "Holy fox!" she cried. "That's it! A woodpecker might be the perfect type of bird that Odette could be! Odette is a beautiful princess, and a woodpecker is just a plain and simple bird, and not as beautiful as a swan, but a beautiful princess being a simple bird may be ironic." Sarah opened her laptop and got straight to work on her story. Chapter 1 Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:2016 Category:The Swan Princess Category:Fanfiction